Desiciones!
by TLAP
Summary: Inuyasha decide divorciarse de kagome, al tiempo...se da cuenta de que fue un error..peimos summary! entren!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha estaba sentado…

Tenia las manos entrelazadas..veia fijamente su anillo de casado, todo habia sido su culpa, aunque culpara situciones y otras personas, sabia que, el habia sido el culpable…

Flash back

Sr. Taisho esta de acuerdo??

Si

-bien, entonces firme aquí..y aquí

-bien –se oyo que decia la misma voz, entonces, si necesesita algo, ya sabe donde localizarme.

Dicho esto se levanto Totosai, el abogado de la corporación Taishos inc., una empresa manejada desde hacia 3 generaciones, en la que vendian y exportaban productos.

-felicidades, Sr taisho, es usted un hombre soltero….de nuevo…finalizo para salir.

MI amor, quieres ir al Banchhi???, banchhi era el restaurant mas lujoso, privado y ….claro..caro de todo Tokio, solo podian acceder las personas con mucho poder o reconocimiento..

-si, si como gustes..

Aunque estaba divorciado, no se sentia feliz, de echo..se sentia..mal?

End flashback

Después de eso no supo de kagome, el divorcio habia sido rapido ya que, kagome no habia pedido nada..en esos momentos realmente no le importo pero..ahora que lo pensaba..la habia dejado sin un centavo y sin donde vivir,

Inuyasha….-interrumpio una voz suave sus pensamientos

Inuyasha volteo y vio a kykio, la que habia causado su divorcio por asi decirlo, el al principio penso que la amaba, y que el sentimiento era mutuo; pero..despues de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que ella no lo queria a el, sino a su dinero…era momento de..

-kykio..

-mande mi amor…dijo con una sonrisa, falsa como todas, pero hasta ese momento se habia dado cuenta de que tan falsa era ella.

Realmente nunca lo amo y, ahora que el pensaba en hijos, kykio decia con una excusa que entonces se casaran antes y que esperaran algunos años y pues, casarse, solo kykio le iba a quitar dinero, y lo de los hijos, solo era una excusa para no arruinar su hermoso y frágil cuerpo. Haste este momento comprendia por que habia pasado kagome, cuando ella le pedia hijos y el solo la ignoraba o le decia que estaba muy ocupado en la oficina para ser padre.

-quiero que terminemos nuestra relacion.

-QUE?!..emm…pero por que??-termino de decir con una voz suave, diferente a como habia iniciado su oracion

-por que no nos va a a llevar a nada-dicho esto, se levanto, tomo su saco y se dirigio a la puerta

-no me puedes hacer esto!!

-…..

-Eres..eres…ERES UN MALDITO!!!...te vas a arrepentir – escucho que decia

Bueno, ahora, lo que tenia que hacer era, contratar a algun detective para que buscara a Kagome, para pedirle perdon ..y tal vez…una 2 oportunidad.

CONTINUARA……


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-No.

Esa es mi decisión. Dijo seriamente y con un "NO" seco.

La miraba fijamente.

-Sango...-comenzó a discutir su negativa.

-No. No vas a seguir llorando por ese "hombre" Kagome. –dijo seriamente Sango y con tono severo.

NO vas a seguir llorando por un hombre que te puso el cuerno y que no le importo nada de ti después y que te dejo sin un centavo, aunque el departamento y la decoración lo hubieran pagado entre los dos.

-Es hora de que salgas-le dijo.-Mira-empezó a decir en tono conciliador.- Ya sé que lo amas y todo pero…quiero que lo veas desde mi punto de vista: ¿Por qué lloras por un hombre que te demostró todo su amor engañándote con otra?

Kagome empezó a sentir como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Últimamente todo lo que hacía era eso: llorar.

¿Qué hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido por Sango? No habría tenido donde vivir, ni quien la escuchara.

Aunque su familia sabia de la situación, al vivir ellos en otra ciudad no podían hacer mucho. 

Aunque la verdad no es que eso importara mucho, ya que ella se había ido de Tokio. Al haberse mudado con Sango, se había ido a vivir con ella a Hong Kong-donde Sango vivía desde algunos años-.

Además Sango había tenido razón en algo. 

No podía huir del pasado ni de personas. Tenía que enfrentar las situaciones. Aunque muchos habían pensado que ella huía-especialmente sus amistades no tan cercanas y algunos compañeros de trabajo- ella no se había mudado para huir o para no saber de Inuyasha, sino porque le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Hong Kong-uno que iba a rechazar por el hecho de estar casada, pero que al momento de divorciarse, acepto impulsivamente-.

Pero bueno, las cosas sucedían por algo ¿no?

¡Que tonta había sido! Había creído todos los pretextos de Inuyasha.

Siempre le había creído cuando le decía que no iba a poder llegar a comer porque le habían puesto juntas, o a cenar, con el mismo pretexto o de que tenía demasiado trabajo; ¡que no se podía distraer!

Y ella, tan tontamente enamorada, le había creído y, para que el olvidara todas sus "preocupaciones", nunca le reclamaba, o le hacía cosas que sabía que a Inuyasha le gustaban, como su comida favorita.

Al menos Sango tenía razón en algo: que bueno que no habían tenido hijos.

Podía recordar como Sango se lo había dicho mientras ella lloraba:  
"¡Mira el lado bueno Kag.: En primera, te diste cuenta de lo que ese patán te hacia, en segunda, te libraste de él y en tercera, gracias a kami que no tuviste hijos. ¡Imagina pasar el divorcio con hijos! Hubiera sido mas difícil ya que habrías tenido que compartir custodia o al menos te hubiera tocado cuidarlos, claro, mientras él continua con su vida como si nada.."

Si, lo cierto es que él divorcio hubiera sido más difícil, pero se sentiría mejor. Así tendría una razón por la cual vivir, pelear día a día, alguien a quien amar y ser amada incondicionalmente por alguien.

En cambio, se sentía sola. Aunque ahora viviera en el departamento de Sango, ésta se iba a ir a vivir con su novio Miroku, por lo cual tendría el departamento solo para ella; aunque realmente no iba a haber mucha diferencia, últimamente Sango ya casi después de salir con Miroku ya no regresaba y se iba directo al departamento de Miroku-de ahí una de las razones por las que se cambiaba Sango-

Volteo a ver a Sango al oír vagamente un "¿me estas escuchando?".

-Si, Sango..-mintió

Sango suspiro al ver a Kagome.

Tomo su mano y cansadamente le dijo: "Kagome, no quiero volverte a ver así. Te lo digo como amiga, como la hermana que eres para mí. No vale la pena que llores por Inuyasha. Es muy probable que él ahorita este saliendo y se este acostando ya con más mujeres. Por favor, sal, diviértete.

Kagome suspiró.

Sango sonrió con una sonrisa de victoria. Sabía que la había convencido.

-.-.-.-.-….

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se podía oír claramente como alguien decía: 

"Esta bien Sr. Taisho. Entonces..-miro el formulario que el señor había llenado para continuar diciendo- quiere que busque a la srita. Higurashi"

-Si

-Esta bien. Con mucho gusto lo haré, pero…me gustaría que me dijera para que quiere que la busque-cuestiono- ¿Qué hará cuando la encuentre?-termino de preguntar observando la foto donde salía una joven hermosa.

-Tratar de enmendar algunos errores-respondió cansadamente

Parecía increíble como había cambiado en ese tiempo que estaba sin kagome. Parecía más viejo- pensó recordando como su hermano Seshomaru se lo había comentado algunas semanas atrás.

**-****FLASH BACK-**

Entro a la oficina de su hermano, esperando su típico: "Y tu que rayos haces aquí" para encontrarse una oficina bastante…depresiva…si, esa era la palabra.

Algo había cambiado, no, no era la decoración, seguía igual se dijo mirando alrededor.  
Vio como su hermano levantaba la cabeza para preguntar con un tono que nunca había escuchado antes: "¿necesitas algo?"

-Emm…dice papá que si ya tienes el informe listo.

-El informe..a..em..-miro a su alrededor y empezó a buscar entre los papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio, para que en un momento para su búsqueda y preguntara: "¿Qué informe?"

Su hermano que se encontraba todavía buscando el cambio en la oficina, volteo a verlo indignado por la "estupida" pregunta…hasta que lo vio realmente.

Inuyasha lucia al menos 10 años mayor. Tenía unas ojeras enormes debajo de sus ojos y lucia pálido.

También, se veía más delgado.

Se acerco preocupado.

-"¿Esta todo bien?"

-La verdad es que no-acepto cansado y derrotado

Seshomaru lo miro esperando a que continuara.

-…Kagome me dejo…

-¿Qué?-pregunto incrédulo.- Sabía que Kagome adoraba, no, amaba a su hermano-

¿Por qué?

Inuyasha lo miro por primera vez desde que había entrado a su oficina.

Así que, por lo tanto, Seshomaru pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su hermano.

-Le fui infiel…-respondió lentamente-sentía como la voz se le quebraba-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Quería llorar, quería gritar.

La extrañaba demasiado. Nunca había pensado realmente en cuanto la amaba, ni el daño que le había ocasionado a Kagome.

Había sido un idiota, había caído en los engaños de Kykio.

Había traicionado a la persona que más le había apoyado, a la persona que más amaba. Y lo peor de todo…le había sido infiel a kagome. Y lo peor de todo es que no le fue infiel a Kagome porque Kykio fuera más bonita o inteligente o porque ya no la amara, para nada, Kagome era bonita, inteligente, culta.., le había sido infiel solo por tentación, por la seducción de Kykio. Realmente ni siquiera sabía porque le había sido infiel a Kagome. Él la amaba. Demasiado. Más de lo que había querido a alguien, más de lo que se pudiera pensar.

Extrañaba demasiado sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus mimos, su olor, extrañaba tanto tocar su piel, su cabello…hasta extrañaba ¡su comida!

Haría hasta lo último que estuviera a su alcance para encontrarla.

Continuará…

Bueno, quiero agradecer a las personas que leen o leyeron el cap. Anterior.

Espero que les haya gustado y espero comentarios. De verdad, para saber que tal.

En este cap. Me enfoque en los sentimientos de ambos, para vayamos viendo que piensan, como se sienten sin el otro..en fin..

Bueno, cuidense mucho!

Dejen review!!! Jajaja

Hace feliz a la autora!!!!

Jajajaja


End file.
